1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical apparatus having an optical system in which a lens is movable to a zoom area and a macro area.
2. Related Background Art
In a photo-taking lens in a conventional optical apparatus, when wide macro photographing is to be effected, a macro button has been operated in a radial direction or a thrust direction to thereby release the stopper function of the macro button, and a zoom ring has been rotated to the other macro area than that between the telephoto end and the wide end of zoom to thereby accomplish wide macro photographing. Also, in a camera as an optical apparatus which can accomplish wide macro photographing by auto focus, when an object is within the wide macro photographing distance during normal photographing, photographing is possible by auto focus. Also, when a zoom ring is to be manually rotated, the zoom ring is rotatively operated while a macro button is operated, but in an ordinary case, the macro button has a function as a stopper and makes the zoom ring rotatively operable only between the telephoto end and the wide end of the zoom area.
However, in the former case of the above-described examples of the prior art, when usually changeover is to be effected from the zoom area to wide macro photographing by auto focus, there is only a method of manually operating the macro button to thereby accomplish the changeover, and this has led to the disadvantage that the changeover cannot be effected continuously. Also, when still after the changeover, photographing is effected near the wide end of the wide macro area, hunting is sometimes effected by auto focus, and there is the disadvantage that when the macro button is operated from the wide macro area to change over to the zoom area, second changeover to the wide macro area must be effected by manually putting the macro button again into the wide macro area.